Twisted Reality
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Just walking around after a World Meeting, Prussia and Canada got caught in England's magic that ends up turning Kumajiro and Gilbird into humans. Unable to care for the two teenagers while doing their job, The two send them to a high school in America. How will the two adapt to school, America, and human life in General? KumajiroXGilbird and PruCan. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia! **

"So Mattie~ I was thinking we could chill tomorrow night, how does that sound?" Prussia asked Canada as they walked the halls of some hotel in Rome where the world meeting was being held. The former country hitched a ride from his brother just to see the Canadian. Now he was proudly standing next to him, eyes gleaming and Gilbird flying around his head.

Canada blushed, gripping his polar bear tightly. A small smile formed on his face. "Y-Yeah... I'd love to s-spend time with you tomorrow after the meeting. I-"

He was cut off by the sound of shouting. "BLOODY HELL AMERICA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" said American was snickering and running down the hall. "The make-up sex is going to be even better then!" America called. This only infuriated the Brit even more. Soon his uniform was gone and he was dressed in his angel get up that Matthew finds absolutely ridiculous. He started waving his wand with bold swishes. With each wave came a loud chime. A few landed at America's feet with a crack.

One stray ray bounced off a wall and landed on Prussia and Canada. It caused a puff of smoke that clogged their lungs and shaded their eyes. Canada's arms grew heavy and he dropped whatever it was. "Ow!" They coughed as the smoke cleared, waving their arms to help the process. When his glasses were clear, Matthew gasped.

On the ground was a teenaged boy with long white hair rubbing his eyes. He wore a red flannel shirt, ripped up jeans, and equally torn up converse. Poking out of his white hair was rounded bear ears. "K-Kuma?" the blonde stuttered. The teen looked up. "Who are you?" the normal high pitched, sweet sounding voce was replaced by a deeper, lazy sounding one.

"Kuma! It's really you!" Canada couldn't believe what he was seeing. The bear he took care of all these years was now a human. Kuma cringed at the loudness. "Yeah it's me. And you're the guy who feeds me. Yeah... I know who you are now. Well I'm hungry. Feed me." he raised a limb to tug in his suit jacket but stopped once he saw it. It wasn't covered in white fur like he was used to. It had pale, pink skin and fingers where his paw should be. He looked over it, shaking slightly. "w-what happened to me?!" he shrieked. "This isn't natural! This is wrong! What happened to my fur?!" He patted his back side. "Where's my tail!?"

Prussia marveled. "Well shit! Look what the Brit did!" he chuckled. "At least you're okay, right Gilbird!"

"Right!" Gilbert froze. He was normally answered by a chirp. Slowly, Prussia's head turned. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. Starring back at him was a blonde teen with big brown eyes and spiky hair. He had a red shirt with a black bandana, skinny jeans, and black vans. A white jacket with a fur trimmed hood covered the shirt. Yellow wigs spouted from the back, letting the boy fly. "What's wrong Prussia?"

The albino blinked. "Y-You... You're a h-human too!" the blonde looks down at himself and smiles widely. "Awesome dude! Does this mean I can hold stuff?! And not in my beak?!" he was so giddy. He flew over to the nearest person and snatched their soda out of their hand. "Look Prussia! I can hold things!"

Purple waves extended from the owner of the soda. "Ah~ little birdie wants to become one with Russia, da?" Gilbert ran as fast as he could, gave the soda back and pulled Gilbird away. "Don't DO that!" the albino hissed. "You will get majorly hurt!" the blonde pouted. "No fair!"

"Very fair! Russia was going to squash you!" Prussia stressed, glaring at the boy who wasn't listening. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." The Prussian brought the bird boy back to the Canadian duo.

Meanwhile, Kuma was pawing at his new feet and trying to figure out how shoes work. "So why do I have to wear these, again?" he said, picking at the laces. Canada sighed. "They are there just in case you step on a rock or something. So your feet won't hurt." The bear continued to examine them.

"Rocks never hurt me before... How do I get these things off?"

"Pull the strings and slide them off." Kuma followed the instructions and threw the shoes down the hall. The socks obviously came off quicker than the shoes but went just as far, leaving him and his bare feet. "I don't like those things. I'm not going to wear them."

Canada rolled his eyes and Kuma picked at his toes. "Why are feet so weird?" he pulled at his pinky toe. "There is no reason for this thing. I have five parts but they're all the same size! Humans..." he clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Such weird looking creatures…"

"You won't say that when you find someone you find attractive." Canada said to him. Kuma gave a look. "Who said I'd find anyone attractive like this? I think most humans are just constructed weirdly. You guys didn't evolve well."

Matthew mocked him. "Well you might find someone you're drawn to. One of the first things we feel as humans is attraction. It's our nature. Your body will know before your mind."

"Humans are disgusting!"

Canada blushed darkly "t-that's not what I meant!" he squeaked. "I meant that you'll feel butterflies in your stomach or you'll blush when they look at you. Something like that! Why must you be so perverted already?!" The bear boy shrugged. He didn't understand humans and frankly, he didn't want to. Humans were perverse creatures that took everything they wanted without a thought. They put themselves on a pedestal that most of them shouldn't be on. If one hadn't been feeding him all these years he probably wouldn't have associated with them at all.

Gilbert walked up to them before they could say another word. "So what are we going to do about this? We can't just keep them like this."

"I like being human! I can pick things up!" Gilbird chirped happily. "Yeah I got that," Gilbert glared. "But you guys need to go back to the way you were." Gilbird pouted and Kuma smiled. "So are we going to talk to Britain about it? He is the one who turned us into humans." Kuma asked, bringing his foot up to scratch his ears.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Matthew commented.

"Alright let's go to the Brit."

England stared at the four in front of him. Mainly the two sitting oddly. Kuma had his hands between his legs and knees bent so his feet where next to his hands. Gilbird was perched on the back of the chair for the third time after falling off the last two. "Can you help us, England?" Canada pleaded, looking between the pair and the Brit.

Britain then got up and went over to the odd pair. First he went to the bear, taking his chin and turning his head every which way. Then he tugged the bear ears and the human ears at the same time. "Hey! That hurt!" England ignored him and went to the pouting bird who finally gave up on his normal sitting habits. The green eyed blonde made Gilbird lean forward so he could pull at the wigs. Gilbird yelped and whined in pain.

After that, he just stared. The green eyes bore into their souls. He studied them carefully so he would miss a thing. Finally he sighed. "I don't know if I can do anything. I'm not even sure which kind if magic I used."

"S-So what do you suggest?" the Canadian asked, worried.

England sighed. "Well... They're only teenagers. You can't leave them alone while you do your work in other countries... I suggest you put them in school." Canada and Prussia's mouths fell open. "N-No England we wanted to resolve this problem not raise them!"

"Well right now there is no resolution! You're going to have to treat them like children not your pets! Now school is in your best interest!" he took a deep breath. "There's a high school in America where the micro nations go since they all leaned English. I'm sure Kuma and Gilbird will be quiet happy there."

Matthew stuttered with his words, still overwhelmed with all this. "A-America? I-I don't have-"

"Alfred will put you up in a house. The school is in one of his northern states. Most anything will be accepted there."

Matthew sighed, bringing his eyes from his feet to Gilbert. "What do you think Gil? Wanna go to America?"

"Please daddy! I want to go to school!" Gilbird chirped pleadingly. "I want to be a real boy!"

Gilbert sighed, ignoring the Disney quote. "I guess they're going to the school..."

"Excellent," Arthur said. "I'll get the paper work. Though... Gilbird... We have to change your name."

"AWWWW I LIKE MY NAME!" he whined.

"Well we can get away with having bird in your name. So any suggestions?"

Kuma's ears wiggled. "I like Gilderoy," he mumbled, examining his toes again. Gilbird blushed lightly at Kuma. "It's close to Gilbird and it means golden king. I like Gilderoy."

"Gilderoy it is then!" Arthur said excitedly. "Now I'll make up the paper work so they can be transferred into the school. I'll contact you when I'm done." Matthew nodded. "T-Thank you Arthur." England shrugged. "It's no big deal making false documents. After all… This is partly my fault…"

"Partly?" Prussia questioned.

Arthur glared. "If that bloody prat hadn't pissed me off this wouldn't have happened!"

"I'm glad it happened…" Gilderoy said softly. All attention went to him. He was staring at his hands. "Haven't you ever thought about how it would feel if you were dealt another set of cards? I have. Many times. I've always wondered what it would be like to talk to Prussia… He learned to understand me and even chirped to be a few times. But I never got to talk to him. And now I can tell him how I feel and I can share my thoughts with him. A-And I'm happy I can finally do that! I don't want to be a bird again!" His voice escalated into a shout. His face was flushed with embarrassment and his breath hadn't quiet caught up to him.

Arthur was the one to break the silence. "Well then… I'll go get the paper work."

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! How are you guys? Well I'm just fineXD now onto the story. I HAVE NO FRICKEN CLUE WHERE THISCAME FROM. HONEST TO GOD. I had a picture and I guess it came from that. I was bored one morning and I just kind of started writingXD it's taken me about a week to finish and the ending sucks. And it's not quite as long as I'd want it to be but ya know what can you do? WRITE A REALLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! THAT'S WHAT!**

***cough* so I should explain my absence too…. BAND CAMP AND SCHOOL AND AND AND AND BAAAAAAAAAND. Marching band eats my time. It's awful! Though I did write the second half on the way to and from events….NOT THE POINT. Marching band has sucked the life out of my writing time and time is the only think it affected. **

**Then there's school…. I haven't even done all the work I was supposed to! I really need to…. Well I have two days off from the Jewish holidays! Hurray! I get to sleep in tomorrow! I get to stay up and talk to my friend across the country! I miss her… **

**Any who~! Then it was my birthday with week and I got through awful talks with relatives that just need to send me money. Honestly I hate them…. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! YOU'RE AWESOME! REVIEW! LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK! READ MY OTHER STORIES! PRUCAN USUK GERTALIA GALORE! HURAAAY! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Papa where's my bed going? In your room right?" Kuma asked, sitting on the floor of the master bedroom in his new home. They arrived a few hours ago along with their furniture. It's was a four bedroom house on long island.

Matthew shook his head. "No, Kuma, you're a teen aged boy. You get your own room. God knows I don't want to share a room with a teenage."

The bear rolled his eyes. "Fine then, which room is mine?"

"Upstairs to your right." Kuma nodded and headed upstairs, taking in his new surroundings. The walls were white and it smelled like a new building, something hard to find on long island. When Kuma got up there he sneered. It was hot and bright in there. It was disgusting to him. He was used to dark and cold.

Unhappy with his new surroundings, he turns in his heels and Went across the small hall into Gilderoy's room. There was music coming from it. Kuma slowly opened the door.

There, busy painting the walls forest green, was a singing boy. He looked so passionate and happy. His song was beautiful. It was a song about love. A mushy song on the radio though he made it sound so amazing and meaningful. Kuma listened intently. He was almost addicted to the sound.

The song ended, Gilderoy had to change the song. As he turned he saw the bear standing there dumbfounded. The bird smiled. "Hey Kuma. Whattcha doing there?"

"Listening to you sing. You're awesome." he said softly. Gilderoy blushed, still smiling. "I was a canary, you know. I'm pretty sure I can sing." Kuma shrugged and curled up on the floor. "That doesn't mean anything. You don't have a beak and you were a canary. I think you're just an amazing singer."

Gilderoy flushed darker. "I-I… Thank you… Do you… Do you want me to keep singing?" Kuma nodded. "Well then what do you want me to sing?" The bear thought for a moment then thought of the perfect song.

"There's this song that Papa sings to me… Je T'aime by Kelly Sweet… So you think you can sing it if I bring up the lyrics on my phone?"

"I think I can…" Kuma smiled widely, bringing out his phone, quickly searching for the lyrics. While he was doing that Gilderoy flew down onto the ground and crossed his leg, waiting patiently. Once the lyrics were up Kuma handed Gilderoy the phone and curled up, his head resting on Gilderoy's lap. The blonde smiled softly as his blush reached his ears.

The bird looked over the lyrics and started singing the words softly. "_Je t'aime... Je t'aime… to you. I am forever yours…Sweet dreams sweet dreams… You're always in my prayers… Softly, sweetly, wrapped up in heaven's arms…"_ Kuma cuddles closer to the song bird. Feeling comfortable enough, Gilderoy started stroking his hair along with the tune. He played with the silver strands, branding and just running his hands through what used to be soft fur. Gilderoy remembered sitting atop his head, snuggling into the warm fur. Then it didn't seem to be a big deal being this close to Kuma. Now it's exciting. Gilderoy felt happy with Kuma's head on his lap. His stomach leaped. His chest fluttered. _Must be what happens every time you're close to a good friend~! _Gilderoy thought happily.

"BOYS!" The Prussian yelled. "THE BRIT IS HERE." Kuma's ears wiggled, his eyes opened lazily. He yawned before burying his face in Gilderoy's knee. "Eh, did they just call us? I don't want to get up…" Kuma mumbled. The blonde giggled and helped Kuma on to his feet and down the stairs where they found Canada, Prussia, and Britain around the kitchen table.

"So boys I have all your documents," Britain hands them their transcripts and birth certificates. "Kuma Williams you are 17 years old, in the 12th grade and from Ontario, Canada. Gilderoy Weillschmidt you are 16 years old, in the 11th grade, and grew up in Munich, Germany. Now you will prepare a back story. You'll go to the school tomorrow. I've informed the micro nations of your arrival. They'll help you adjust. Does that sound fair?"

Both of them nodded. They knew that it was no use in arguing. They were going to this school with the micro nations and normal humans. They will live as Kuma and Gilderoy until the Brit could figure out a way to change them back. If he finds a way to change them back.

"Brilliant. Welcome to America."

* * *

The counselor's office was brown and dark. It had tan, browns, and black with only small hints of the schools colors. The boys sat with their respective "fathers" in seats close together. Gilbert finally got Gilderoy to sit properly in his chair but Kuma refused. He sat with his feet on the chair and lacked shoes. Kuma reminded them that he was not the one thrilled about going to school. He almost walked in with his ear showing as well. Matthew forced him to comb his hair over them.

The counselor was a short woman. She had brown hair with blonde highlight that seemed to surround her head in an unnatural dome. Her eyes were a sharp yet dull blue. They were wide and unblinking. She scared Kuma. "Hello~! Kuma and Gilderoy is it?" Her voice was a dull, fake excited tone that claimed more emotion than she could provide. She stared for a moment. "That's a Canadian name, right? Kuma?"

The white haired boy looked up from the ground and grunted. "Yeah." He said bluntly, ending the unwanted conversation. The counselor blinked for the first time and moved on from the rude reply. "So I have Gilderoy signed up for English 3, Algebra 2, U.S. History, Mixed chorus, French 2, and Chemistry. Now you'll have these for about an hour and thirty minutes each day. You'll eat your lunch in your 4th period class. Is that satisfactory with you Mr. Weillschmidt?"

Prussia jolted awake and glanced around for a moment then to the robotic woman. "Yes! Everything is perfect!" He smiled widely, hoping to get out of the room as soon as he said so. He sank a little after realizing that Kuma had yet to get his classes.

"Now Kuma… You'll be in pre-Cal, Physics, English 4, Theatre III honors, French 2, and weight lifting. The times will be in order and for the same period of time. Do you agree Mr. Williams?" She checks. Canada nods his head, also eager to be rid of this woman. "Perfect. Peter Kirkland will be here soon to show you both around. You said that you know him?" _Sealand_, they thought. Prussia and Canada both nodded. "Excellent! Welcome you two! I hope you have a wonderful time here." They exchanged goodbyes and went outside of her office, waiting for Peter.

The small Brit was wearing a blue sweatshirt with lightly washed jeans. He was trying to blend into the high school. He smiled widely at the sight of them. "Ah! Arthur told me you'd be here!" he snickered and rested a hand on Gilderoy's shoulder. "Welcome to hell!"

Canada sighed. "Well good luck then! Come on Gil." He gripped the Prussian's shirt and dragged him out of the school.

Gilderoy frowned. "Is it really that bad here? Don't people just mind their own business and be nice to one another?"

Peter howled, bending over in laughter. He wrapped his arms around his sides to relieve some of the pain. "Oh man! You poor kid! Humans aren't like birds, quite the opposite actually. They're not little peaceful creatures that fly around and sing. They're awful, crude and just plain despicable. No better place to learn that then here; where these demonic creatures are made." Peter looked back to Gilderoy and saw he was tearing up. "Oh come on now! Don't cry! I was just warning you!"

Kuma shook his head and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "You didn't have to tell him high school was the pit of all evil. That's something you're supposed to learn inch by inch."

"Eh, fine, whatever." Peter mumbled before taking them on their way through the school. It was divided into three main halls for normal classrooms. All the arts and physical classes are on the other side of the school separated by the cafeteria, theatre, and library. The track and football stadium were detached from the school which made it a long walk to the area. "And that's really the school. If you need anything else just tell me." Peter looks at the clock in the hall. "It's about time for third period. You guys are both in the arts hall. Want me to take you there too?"

They both nod shyly. Peter laughed and led the way. The A hall was only steps away and there was only three class rooms used. First he dropped Kuma off in the auditorium where theatre 3 was being held then brought Gilderoy to the chorus room.

Peter knocked on the door and they were escorted into the class. All eyes fell on them as Peter started talking to the teacher. She smiled and turned to the class. "Everyone this is Gilderoy, he's a new student. He'll be in this class with us from now on."

"Good luck dude." Peter said quickly before leaving.

Gilderoy waved goodbye to him then beamed at the rest of the class. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Why don't you go sit next to Joanna?" The teacher pointed to a fiery redhead with light blue eyes. Her skin was porcelain with a pop of color in her purple glasses. She was gorgeous. Gilderoy happily went to sit next to her.

"Hi there!" He chirped happily. Joanna gave a small smile and laugh. "You're a happy one aren't you?" "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She shook her head. "I guess you're right."

The class seemed to drag on even though Gilderoy was excited to learn how to better his singing voice. He, along with the rest of the class, found himself watching the clock for lunch. As soon as the bell rang they were up.

"Hey, Gilderoy, you wanna sit at my table at lunch today?" Joanna asked. "Warning, we are a bit insane."

The blonde smiled. "Yeah I'd love to! Thank you for being so nice!" She shrugged and led him through the lunch line. Once through Joanna brought him to the last table in the corner of the commons area.

Kuma was shocked to find Kuma sitting there with a girl he recognized as Wy. Two other girls Gilderoy didn't know. Joanna looked and sat down. "Paulette who this guy?"

Wy looked up from her food. "This is Kuma. He just moved here from Canada." Joanna laughed a bit. "Canada _eh?_ Well that's weird 'cause I have a newbie too. Gilderoy come sit." She made and 'come her' gesture with her arm.

"Yeah Gilly, come sit down." Kuma said. Everyone's head turned his way. Gilderoy flushed a dark red.

"You know each other?!" Joanna gasped.

Kuma nodded. "Yeah. We've been friends since we were young. Our families actually moved here together." His purple eyes reached up to look at Gilderoy. "Come on Gilly." He patted the seat next to him. Gilderoy nodded and sat down Next to Kuma.

Joanna then smiled and introduced the other two. "This is Lillian and Mack." Lillian was sitting closest to the wall next to Joanna. Her hair was a dark auburn with deep green eyes. She smiled at him. Mack seemed to be the opposite. She had blonde hair and sea colored eyes. She waved to them. "We're a bit insane but hell, I happily insane."

"Good to know," Kuma commented blankly, taking fries off of Gilderoy's plate. "I'll call you guys when I get into a fight." That got a chuckle out of most of them. They all became very close very quickly. Then again, with loud and entertaining people like Joanna, Lillian, and Mack how would you not?

After lunch they all went along their respective classes, spending the rest of the day waiting for the final bell to ring. Once it did Kuma bolted to Gilderoy's Chemistry class. The blond came out smiling and laughing with Wy. "Giiiiiilly," Kuma whined. "How are we getting home?"

Gilderoy stopped and blinked. "What do you mean? Vati game me a pair of keys and a slot number before he left."

"Ooo do you know what kind of car they got?"

"No clue." Kuma smirked at Gilderoy, took his hand and started running to the slot number on the paper. When they got there Gilderoy squealed. A cherry red Mini Cooper sat parked in the space. "It's beautiful!" He chirped, hopping into the front seat.

Kuma groans. "I'm glad they got such a manly car..."

""Me too!" Gilderoy chimed happily. Kuma groaned again and got into the passenger seat.

* * *

**I'M ALIVE YOU GUYS! ALIVE!:D First off, awkward endings are awkward. I'm sorry I just really need to get this done. I've had half of this done for a while and I've been working on it bit by bit and noooooow this should be good. I need stuff for the next chapter. So those people are going to be so much fun BY the wayXD Parties and foolery is going to happen because of them! Yay~! Hehehehe~! You're welcome~! I love you guys! You're awesome! Read my others! BYYYYE!**


End file.
